NewsNov2004
Nov 30 Scaup at Island Barn Res, also 2 Black-necked Grebes (Steve Spooner) Firecrest at Trent Park (Birdguides) White-headed Duck, drake at Broadwater Lake (Birdguides) Nov 29 Bearded Tit, 11 at Rainham Marsh RSPB, also 4 Little Egrets (Birdguides) Long-tailed Duck at Stubbers OPC (Birdguides) Scaup at Fairlop Waters CP (Birdguides) 'Northern' Bullfinch, 5 at Thorndon CP TQ612913 (Birdguides) Nov 28 'Northern' Bullfinch, 6 at Thorndon CP TQ612913 (Birdguides) Long-tailed Duck at Stubbers OPC (Birdguides) Scaup at Fairlop Waters CP (Birdguides) Nov 27 Bearded Tit, 2 at Rainham Marsh RSPB, also 3 Firecrests, 2 Water Pipits, 4 Little Egrets, 2 Avocets, 2 Short-eared Owls & 83 Black-tailed Godwits (Birdguides) 'Northern' Bullfinch, 4 at Thorndon CP TQ612913 (Birdguides) White-headed Duck, drake at Broadwater Lake (Birdguides) Long-tailed Duck at Stubbers OPC (Birdguides) Bittern at Berwick Ponds (Birdguides) Firecrest at Weald CP (Birdguides) Smew at QEII Res (Dave Harris) Barn Owl at Staines Res, at 03.00 on KGVI side (Steve Andrews) Smew, 2 at Wraysbury GP, also 4 Goosander (Tony Quinn) Nov 26 White-headed Duck, drake at Broadwater Lake (Birdguides) Cetti's Warbler at Bedfont Lakes CP (Adam Cheeseman) Nov 25 Slavonian Grebe, 2 at King George VI Res, also 4 Black-necked Grebes & Common Scoter (Pete Naylor) Woodcock at St James's Park (David Darrell-Lambert) Nov 24 Common Scoter at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) 'Northern' Bullfinch, 2 at Broxbourne Woods (Birdguides) Woodcock at Ravenscourt Park (Neil Anderson) Nov 23 Smew, 2 at Amwell GP (Birdguides) White-headed Duck, drake at Broadwater Lake (Birdguides) Little Egret at Staines Res, also Black-tailed Godwit & 2 Peregrines (Pete Naylor, David Jordan) Nov 21 'Northern' Bullfinch, 7 at Thorndon CP TQ612913 (Birdguides) 'Northern' Bullfinch, 3 at Broxbourne Woods (Birdguides) Dartford Warbler at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Long-eared Owl at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) Woodcock at Hyde Park (Geoffrey Hawthorn) Nov 20 Great White Egret over Broadwater Lake, SE at 08.05, also White-headed Duck present (Birdguides) 'Northern' Bullfinch, 7 at Broxbourne Woods TL343079 (Steve Connor) Nov 19 Cetti's Warbler at Bedfont Lakes CP for 6th day (Adam Cheeseman) Nov 17 'Northern' Bullfinch, 2 at Thorndon CP TQ612913 (Birdguides) Nov 16 Black-tailed Godwit at Staines Res, also 75 Golden Plover (Pete Naylor) White-headed Duck, drake at Broadwater Lake (Birdguides) 'Northern' Bullfinch, 2 at Thorndon CP TQ612913 (Birdguides) Nov 15 White-headed Duck, drake at Broadwater Lake (Birdguides) Firecrest at Regent's Park, in willows by NE arm of lake (Birdguides) 'Northern' Bullfinch, 3 at Thorndon CP TQ612913 (Birdguides) Jack Snipe at Rainham Marsh, also Short-eared Owl & 2 Water Pipits (Birdguides) Nov 14 Cetti's Warbler at Bedfont Lakes CP, also Firecrest (Adam Cheeseman) Dartford Warbler at West Thurrock, on saltings near church, also Little Egret (David Darrell-Lambert) White-headed Duck, drake at Broadwater Lake (Birdguides) Green Sandpiper, 7 at Walthamstow Res (Nigel Willits) Common Scoter, 3 at King George VI Res, also 3 Black-necked Grebes - see photo, 2 Water Pipits & 477 Ring-necked Parakeets (Andrew Moon) Stonechat, 3+ at Lee Valley, Gunpowder Park (Brian Dawton) Nov 13 Common Scoter, 3 at King George VI Res, also Yellow Wagtail, 4 Black-necked Grebes & 2 Water Pipits (Pete Naylor) Golden Plover, 38 at Staines Res, also 37 Snipe (Pete Naylor) Goosander at Ruislip Lido (Steve Pash) Cetti's Warbler at Lee Valley, Fishers Green, also 2 Common Buzzard & 2 Red-crested Pochard (Malcolm Riddler, Paul Sellers) Nov 12 Pink-footed Goose at St James's Park, of unknown origin (Andrew Self, David Darrell-Lambert) Nov 11 Little Egret, 3 roosted at Broadwater Lake (Birdguides) Nov 10 Water Pipit, 2 at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Woodcock at Walton Heath (Birdguides) Nov 9 Common Scoter, 3 at King George VI Res, also Yellow Wagtail, 4 Black-necked Grebes & 3 Water Pipits (Pete Naylor) Hen Harrier at Rainham Marsh over sea wall (Birdguides) Nov 8 Leach's Petrel at William Girling Res, view from Mansfield Park, also 10 Black-necked Grebes & Goosander (Phil Vines) Woodcock over Freezywater, Enfield (Brian Dawton) Black Redstart at Hampton Court Park (Birdguides) Long-eared Owl at Barnes WWT (Birdguides) Water Pipit at Beddington SF, also Short-eared Owl (Johnny Allan) Nov 7 Bearded Tit, 2 at Lee Valley, Bittern Watchpoint, also Cetti's Warbler (Birdguides) Avocet, 6 at Dartford Marsh, also Little Gull & 2 Black-tailed Godwit (Birdguides) Scaup, 5 at Walton Res (Steve Spooner) Black-tailed Godwit, 4 at Staines Res, also 4 Golden Plover, Curlew & 2 Red-crested Pochard (Pete Naylor) Yellow-legged Gull, adult at Brent Res (Andrew Self) White-headed Duck, drake at Broadwater Lake (Simon Buckingham) Dartford Warbler, 2 at Beddington SF, also Short-eared Owl, Jack Snipe, Rock Pipit & Water Pipit (Johnny Allan) Nov 6 Snow Bunting at Walton Res (Dave Harris) Caspian Gull, 3rd winter at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Black-tailed Godwit, 4 at Staines Res, also 2 Golden Plover & 17 Goldeneye (Pete Naylor) Common Scoter at King George VI Res, also 2 Black-necked Grebes & 12 Goldeneye (Pete Naylor) Nov 4 Swallow over Paddington Green, also 17 Fieldfares (Des McKenzie) Water Pipit, 2 at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Nov 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 at Staines Res, also Rock Pipit (Ken Purdey) Water Pipit, 2 at Beddington SF (Johnny Allan) Nov 2 Bittern at Lee Valley, Bittern Watchpoint, also Cetti's Warbler & Bearded Tit (Birdguides) Woodcock found dead in Whitechapel, E1 (Richard Farr) Nov 1 Bittern at Lee Valley, Bittern Watchpoint (Birdguides) Black-tailed Godwit, 4 at Staines Res, also Green Sand & 21 Goldeneye (Pete Naylor) Jack Snipe at Amwell GP (Birdguides) White Wagtail at Hyde Park (Des McKenzie) Fieldfare, 70 over Brentford (Paul Richens) Whinchat, 2 at Fairlop Waters CP (John Crick)